


Tales of the Miraculous: From the Writers' Notes

by daysforrain, fireynovacat



Series: Tales of the Miraculous: The Wider World [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All Changes Made to Canon Listed Here, Author Commentary, Canon Rewrite, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysforrain/pseuds/daysforrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: All changes made in the Wider World series will be listed here. Like character changes, name changes, etc.
Series: Tales of the Miraculous: The Wider World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952374
Kudos: 5





	Tales of the Miraculous: From the Writers' Notes

Adrien: suffers from chronic illness, walks with a cane due to arthritis, uses a mask for his allergies. Has hearing and vision loss. 

Marinette: is more visibly Chinese like her original concepts. Has dark brown eyes. Trans mtf. Has Anxiety

Chloé: Chloé isn't really a bully here. Due to lack of support when her autism she has a hard time with social interaction and communicating her wants/needs.

Alya: stays canon. Does not get lighter skin with her Rena Rouge form.

Nino: Doesn't change.

Mylene: darker skinned (once again due to Astruc's whitewashing) and Muslim. (We're ignoring irl France's laws here)

Ivan: stays canon

Kim: stays canon

Nathaniel: not sure if the rumor that he is Jewish is true or not but he is.

Rose: stays canon

Juleka: larger body type then canon (fits better with her body image issues, camera shyness, and worry about modeling)

Sabrina: stays canon

Alix: agender

Max: stays canon, like Alya does not have a lighter skin tone when transformed


End file.
